Pokemon: The Untold Story
by bestrfcplayer
Summary: Pokemon like you've never seen before! Rated M for language, sexual content and violence. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, bestrfcplayer here with yet another FanFic. This time, it's going back deep into my childhood: Pokemon. This will be unique, as I plan on getting through this fic in one weekend. So here we go! - It was the middle of the night. Hardly anyone was up, except for one boy. And his name was Blue he was tossing and turning in a heap of anxiety, because that very morning, he will begin his Pokemon journey. Like most 10 year olds, he would receive his very first Pokemon. A 'starter Pokemon' the Professor himself called it. And like the other 10 year olds, he could choose between three starters: Bulbasaur, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type, or Squartle, the water type. After having a dream, Blue decided on getting a Squartle, as to him, it was the most powerful of the three. After getting ready for the day and playing his SNES for a few minutes, it was time. "Blue?" His mom shouted from the kitchen "it's time to go sweetie." "Oh boy! I can't wait!" Blue said, as he raced down the stairs. "What time is it mom?" He asked, too nervous to look at the clock on case he was late. "Why it's half past ten honey. You'd better get going, or else the good starters will be gone!" His mom said, showing Blue to the door. "Oh shoot! Thanks mom!" Blue said, as he gave his mom a kiss and went out the door. 'Shit. Damn it. Why the fuck did I have to be late? Any day but this would have been fine.' Blue said, as he sprinted to Professor Oaks lab. As the lab got closer, Blue saw a person that he'd hope to never see again: his arch-rival Green. 'God damn I hate that asshole.' Blue thought, as he brushed by Green. "Hey, where ya going queer?" Green said, stopping Blue in his tracks. "What the hell did you say to me bitch?" Blue said, aggravated. "Turns out that you're deaf too. And so, I'll scream it. HEY, WHERE YA GOING QUEER?!" Green said, mocking his earlier tone, further aggravating Blue. "Motherfucker, I ain't gay. I've told you this before, that one incident I was under the spell of a Hypno. I'm not actually gay." Blue said, trying to defend himself. "Yeah. What ever you say boy fucker." Green said, waving his hand. "How many time have I told you? Just because I've never had a girlfriend, and support gay rights does not make me gay. It just means I'm a more mature person that you." Blue said, trailing off as he headed into the lab. "What the hell does-". Green stopped as he saw Blue enter the lab. 'Oh you motherfucker. You are not going to have the last word in this argument." He thought, as he too made his way towards the lab. Inside the lab, there wasn't much activity, as it was a Sunday, and Professor Oak gave most of his employees that day off. Though there were a few scientists there that were left, such as Mindy, Oaks field researcher and Clide, the Oak Labs Co spokesman. Oak was sitting on his desk, reading what looked to be some very important papers. As Blue stumbled in, and Green behind him, Oak did not seem to notice. "Um, um. H- H- Hello sir." Blue said, nervously, holding out his shaking hand. Oak, who just now noticed the young man, looked a bit puzzled. "Why, hello Blue. What seems to be the occasion?" Oak said, not looking from his papers. "I- I am here to start my Pokemon journey sir." Blue said, stuttering his words. "Ah. I see. Well, I'm sorry, as you'll have to wait until next year to get your Pokemon." Oak said in monotone. "Yes sir." Blue said, sulking away, past Green, who was mocking him. Clide, who had been watching the event unfold, felt sorry for Blue, decided to stand up for the boy. He assumed that Oak would listen to his long time ally and friend. "Hey Bossman." He said, walking up to Oak, who was still deep in study. "Do you think that you were maybe a bit harsh on the kid? All he wanted was a Pokemon. It wouldn't have been that much to do, boss." "He was late. Clide, you of all people should know that I keep a rigid schedule, and if you do not follow said schedule, you get denied. I'm sorry my old friend, but the kid's not getting his Pokemon until next year." Oak said. "But-". "No buts Clide. Now get out!" Oak said, slamming his papers on the desk in anger. "Ok. Jesus. But could I at least take a look at the Squartle for some field research?" Clide pleaded with Oak. "Sure. Why not. After all, that is your Blastoise's kid after all." Oak said. Clide yelped with joy, as he ran over to Squartle's pokeball like a little kid on Christmas morning, and headed outside. Blue, after hearing the crushing news that he'd have to wait a year before his journey could begin, decided to give it another go after a talk with his mother. "Now remember sweetie, the great presidents of Kanto failed before they got to the presidency." His mother had told him, and that was all he needed to go after it again. As he once again saw the lab, he did not expect to see anyone outside, as He figured that Green was in the lab, conversing with his grandfather, he was startled to see Clide out front. And hear he saw, he didn't like at all. He raced towards Clide as fast as he could and as much as his temporary bravery could carry him, and tackled Clide down to the ground. "What the hell were you doing fucking that Squartle? MY Squartle!" Blue yelled at Clide. "I wasn't fucking him. God no. And you should know that we, being Team Rocket, advocate against beastality as well as homosexuality. Ah shit." Clide said. "You mother fucker! You were trying to kill that poor thing weren't you?!" Blue said, trying to land a hit on Clide. "Yes. I was. And what are you going to do about it bitch? Because I'm armed." Clide said, kicking Blue in the chest, which sent him flying. "Well yeah, I am too!" Blue said triumphantly, as in his hand, he held Squartle's pokeball. "Squartle! Return!" Blue said, effectively capturing the blue turtle Pokemon. "Damn you son of a bitch! Squartle shells are worth a lot of damn money! Go Rattatta!" Clide said, throwing the Pokeball. Out popped the purple mouse Pokemon, Rattatta. "Now use scratch!" "Squartle, I choose you to tackle that motherfucker right into the ground!" Blue said. It was an instant success, as Squartle hit Rattatta dead on in the center of its chest, and tackled it to the ground. "Damn you kid!" Clide said retrieving his fainted Pokemon. Blue then ran over and knocked Clide out with a punch to the head after several attempts. "Come on Squartle, I'm your new owner now, and I won't let anything bad happen to you!" Blue said, as the blue turtle Pokemon said its name in joy as it got back inside its Pokeball. 'Hmm maybe I can disguise myself with this hat that Clide has. I forget. Which team was he apart of again?' Blue thought as he put on the hat. "Oh you son of a bitch! I knew always knew you were apart of Team Rocket! Grandfather, come look at this!" Green, who saw the scene unfold, said. "Ah shit." Blue said, throwing the hat and running into the forest towards Viridian City, not knowing what to do next... - So, how'd you all like that? As always, leave comments and reviews below, and remember to fav and follow! 


	2. Kanto Chapter 2: Blue's First Pokemon

Sorry about the formating for the last chapter,  
the formating got fucked up somehow, and I don't know how to fix it. Anyway, 


End file.
